


The thing about immortality

by Flannigan



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Guns, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flannigan/pseuds/Flannigan
Summary: Finas has waited for the moment Abner will finally kill him.





	The thing about immortality

**Author's Note:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com

“Do you want to die?” Abner’s voice came gentle in the quiet darkness of his bedroom.

“Yes,” Finas answered. A long silence followed.

Abner wouldn’t acknowledge his answer? Maybe for the best, Finas thought. You shouldn’t talk about these things.

The covers ruffled when Abner moved over and straddled his waist. Something metal and cold pressed on his chest, followed by a click. Finas didn’t even open his eyes.

“Now?”

The boon of immortality was, well… You didn’t die, unless it was forced. Finas would either die by someone’s hand, or his own. If that hand was Abner’s… It wasn’t the worst. 

“One thing first,” he whispered, running his fingertips on Abner’s thighs. 

“What is it?” Abner whispered back. Now was not the time for loud voices.

“Kiss me, when you kill me?” Finas expected Casimiro to laugh at his romantic idea of dying. Abner didn’t. There was the crucial difference between them. Was there anything more intimate than his second death? To lose himself in something wonderful, warm, lovely and adoring.

And then this wretched existence would be finally over. What was laughable about that? He relaxed as he waited for the reply.

Something was placed on the nightstand, and Abner’s empty hands brushed away hair from his forehead.

“Just how long have you lived?” Abner murmured. Finas frowned, confused.

“What?”

“When you can ask for it while looking me in the eye.” Abner rolled off him, off the bed, saying he had an early shift.


End file.
